


Quiet the Mind 忘我

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depersonalization, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not A Happy Ending, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Rape, Verbal Humiliation, bootlicking, crawling, dear god people know what you're getting into, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格林德沃被MACUSA關押了整整一週。政府內部有格林德沃的追隨者，毫不意外，但情況危急。紐特感受到格林德沃的魔法無處不在，奇怪、陌生又令人不安，紐特難以集中精神抵抗。蒂娜在背後尖叫，無論格林德沃在幹嘛都不是什麼好事，他清楚知道，但他不明白具體哪裡不好。舒緩緊張感覺不錯。





	Quiet the Mind 忘我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569987) by [MercurialTenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity). 



> 授權：

　　格林德沃被MACUSA關押了整整一週。政府內部有格林德沃的追隨者，可以進入最高安全級別牢房的追隨者，毫不意外，但實在尷尬。而且情況危急。

　　紐特幫蒂娜安頓回舊辦公室時，警報響起。尖銳、刺耳的哀號，不可能聽不見，蒂娜睜大了眼睛。

　　「噢天啊——紐特，趕緊，是格林德沃。」

　　隨後他們跑過大廳來到最低樓層，穿過協助封鎖大廈的人群，加入衝往案發現場的傲羅。一片混亂。似乎沒有人知道格林德沃在哪裡。有應急方案，當然，有後備計劃，但三個傲羅一動不動渾身是血躺在地上，足以證明防線已被攻破。若然格林德沃的追隨者可以進入牢房，他們能夠接觸MACUSA緊急程序也是順理成章。格林德沃可能在任何一處，紐特意識到，任何一個擦身而過的人，都可能是他的追隨者。

　　有人嘗試維持秩序——喊著方向、設立檢查站、每人各就各位仿佛這樣格林德沃打敗他們就不是易如反掌。紐特知道他們直面交鋒永遠無法勝過他，地鐵隧道裡他眨眼間就傷了多少個傲羅？他們需要別的計劃，打他個措手不及。不容易。但大廈已經封鎖，無法幻影移形出去，他們找到他只是遲早的事。

　　又或者他找到他們。

　　蒂娜和紐特加入一隊傲羅逐個逐個房間搜索，沒多久他們走進討論貨幣管制的會議室裡，大門被無形之手呯地關上。尚未定位到房間裡的男人，紐特就感受到格林德沃魔法的重壓。無處不在，厚重黑暗的凝在空氣中，壓向他擠向他。幾秒之內，悄無聲息，全隊人都跪倒地上。紐特仍然能聽見遠處響著的警報，似乎自四方八面而來，和正常魔法警報一樣。他與蒂娜四目交投，後者在他身旁掙扎，他腦海思考各種方法各種可能。或許，如果他們其中一個可以掙脫，哪怕一秒，就足以打斷格林德沃的注意力。如果他可以使出 _飛沙走石_ ，甚至不必打中格林德沃，只需要為他們掙得幾秒時間。

　　接著格林德沃現身人前。

　　他笑著，幸災樂禍地審視被困的傲羅，害紐特胃部絞動，加倍努力擺脫格林德沃的掌控。他緊緊捉住魔杖，召喚力量，但他的魔法被格林德沃掐斷了。

　　「你們都來加入我實在太好了。」

　　紐特看不出他被關押了一週。他穿著定制長袍，頭髮梳得整整齊齊，走起路來像是散步。

　　「你永遠走不出這幢大廈。」旁邊的蒂娜挑釁道。「你知道你面前有多少個傲羅嗎？你或許能逃出牢房，但也就到此為止了。」

　　「蒂娜，親愛的。」格林德沃跪在她面前，用魔杖——他是怎樣拿到他的魔杖的？——劃過她的臉頰。「你不知道我會怎樣對待傲羅嗎？」

　　他突然轉身，魔杖一揮，蒂娜對面的男人就動彈不能。他完全靜止了好幾秒，然後開始顫抖。愈顫愈厲害，男人雙眼睜大，開始劇烈搖晃。蒂娜高呼叫他停手，紐特感覺到房間裡其他傲羅竭盡全力想介入，但格林德沃只是微笑著。男人半點聲音也發不出來，令人作嘔。

　　待格林德沃終於放開他，紐特也不知道過了多久，他塌倒地上，一動不動。紐特覺得自己看見他有呼吸。他覺得。驚懼帶來一陣沉默填滿房間，格林德沃轉向蒂娜。「夠說服力了嗎？」

　　「你這個雜種。」紐特嘶聲道。當格林德沃全副目光來到他身上，他竭力不讓自己縮開。

　　「斯卡曼德。還沒逃回英格蘭的家裡？很好。」

　　當格林德沃朝自己走來，恐懼的寒意抑制不住的爬上紐特背脊。格林德沃一把抓住他的頭髮，他只能皺起眉頭，無法退開。全都錯了。紐特早就知道他們機會渺茫，他們直直走進他網中，自己送上門去。他已經解決了他們其中一個，讓其餘的人保持清醒似乎只是一時興起。

　　「你還有什麼手段？這次沒有動物救你了，所以也許你該閉上你那英國嘴。又或者……」格林德沃的笑容讓紐特噁心。「用在更好的地方。」

　　他鬆開抓住紐特頭髮的手，撫過紐特的太陽穴和臉頰，捧起他的下巴。他的觸碰太過溫柔。紐特狠狠抵抗無形的束縛，他不知道格林德沃打算做什麼，但他不想參與其中。他啐了一口，因為他的嘴或許可以用在更好的地方，即使只是短暫展示他的反抗之心。格林德沃用杖尖抵著紐特雙眼之間，紐特繃緊下巴。

　　「魂魄出竅。」

　　恐懼開始從紐特腦海褪去。他胸口的緊張緩解，心率減慢。奇怪，奇怪的感覺，陌生又令人不安，即使不痛，但紐特難以集中精神抵抗。無論格林德沃在幹嘛都不是什麼好事，他清楚知道，但他不明白具體哪裡不好。舒緩緊張感覺不錯。他腎上腺素高企，血液迅速泵過身體，全身高度極覺。花費大量精力。格林德沃輕輕掃走他心中所有疑慮與擔憂，每下輕拂都令他愈發平靜，愈發安心，直至腦海幸福仁慈的一片空白。格林德沃低頭看著他，滿意得很，紐特微笑。

　　 _很好，這就對了。_

　　讚美令紐特心底生出朦朦朧朧的快樂。他腦海中的聲音強勢又堅定，教人愉快又舒適，紐特意識到這就是他長久以來所渴望，所需要的。它無比舒適地充盈著他，沒有為別的東西留下任何餘地。格林德沃用拇指劃過紐特的下唇，以舒服的力度停在那裡。

　　 _當個乖男孩。吸。_

　　紐特照做。他把格林德沃的拇指含進嘴裡，用唇瓣裹住，舌頭滑到底下，吸起臉頰，思緒被格林德沃掌控。他舔到濕濡一片，把格林德沃的拇指覆滿唾液，直至自己的嘴唇也泛著水光，格林德沃濕滑的啵一聲拔了出來。他大腦飄飄浮浮的，思緒抽離，不由自主。

　　格林德沃往回走到房間中央，紐特匍匐跟隨。容易得很，他無需思考。

　　 _來吧，讓我照顧你。_

　　紐特別無所求。格林德沃跪在他面前，他迎上去，嘴唇相接，柔軟又甜蜜。他舔過格林德沃的唇瓣，把舌頭探進去，凌亂、濕潤，張開嘴任格林德沃深入，雙手摟住格林德沃的肩膀。格林德沃摸摸紐特的頭髮，手指穿過他的卷發，撫過他的頭皮，引導著他頭部所向，被格林德沃控制全副身心，紐特感覺再好不過了。他直覺知道該做什麼，只需輕輕一推就能跟隨格林德沃的指引，因為讚美在他腦中響起。

　　 _這麼容易操縱。真是軟弱的心靈，等著我來掌控。你肯定會為我當個優秀的婊子。_

　　當格林德沃用完他的嘴，紐特慢慢退開，耐心等待。

　　 _你的嘴有更好的用途。_

　　「你是個失敗的巫師，斯卡曼德。即使阿不思手把手教你也畢不了業。」

　　 _你同意嗎？_

　　紐特點頭。

　　「你要反抗，紐特。我知道你可以的， _求你了！_ 」

　　那把聲音聽著猶如隔壁房間的廣播。遙遠又微弱，也許有點意思，但最終仍是他無意傾聽的背景噪音。他不在乎。

　　「我想你高估了他的能力，蒂娜。」

　　 _折斷你的魔杖。_

　　紐特的魔杖鬆鬆握在手裡，他舉到面前來。

　　 _對。就是這樣，弄斷它。_

　　紐特抓住魔杖兩端狠狠一扳，毫不猶豫，啪的一聲把幼細的木頭一斷為二。他把碎片丟到一旁，感覺腦海一波波因為服從得到的快感。

　　「噢天啊，紐特，不要——」

　　「這樣和你的能力匹配多了，你不覺得嗎？」

　　「對。」紐特聽見自己說。

　　「停——停下來，不要這樣對他！你到底想要什麼？」

　　「想玩。讓我們看看他這張嘴還有什麼用途，嗯？」

　　 _地上，男孩。舔。_

　　紐特彎下身，把唇瓣印上格林德沃的鞋尖。他順從地親吻著，享受格林德沃愛撫他的心靈。他把舌頭貼上光滑的皮革，從鞋尖舔到鞋帶。他吸吮，讓唾液覆滿皮革，弄得閃閃發亮，再用舌頭抹開。他在格林德沃腳下滿足得很。深色皮革的味道滲透著他，伴隨嘴裡沙礫和塵土的味道。格林德沃的鞋子不太乾淨，但等紐特弄完就會了。

　　他把頭向前哄，舌頭平貼在鞋面，沿著鞋底的邊緣，綿長緩慢地舔舐，不時親吻。令人平靜，感覺很對。他只需要專注於這一項任務。他腦海別無他想，沒有煩惱，沒有疑惑，只有格林德沃的意志溫柔地控制著他。猶如恩賜，他平和得很。

　　格林德沃把鞋尖指向上，好讓紐特去舔那粗糙的鞋底。他舔乾淨所有灰塵和污垢，舌頭小心翼翼地在縫隙活動。

　　 _就是這樣，男孩。現在另一隻。_

　　於是紐特把他另一隻鞋舔乾淨，舔到亮澄澄的，舔舐了很久才退開，頭垂得低低的，額頭幾乎碰上地板。

　　蒂娜在背後某處尖叫哭泣。紐特想知道她還好嗎，她為什麼難過。

　　 _沒必要擔心，寵物。完全沒必要。你做得很好，放鬆點。_

　　格林德沃抹去紐特腦海的擔憂，一掃而空，直至他腦海再次一片澄明。美好極了。他不是那種會牽腸掛肚的人，但這片絕對的寧靜與平和他從未體驗過。

　　 _對，你需要這個。你一直以來都需要。_

　　他是。他不知道他長久以來沒有它是怎麼活的。

　　「我還該讓他做什麼？有提議嗎？」

　　「讓他掐死你。」蒂娜啐道。

　　「啊，但我想我還沒用完他的嘴。或許我該看看能為它找到多少用途，肯定有比說話好多的。他從沒說過什麼有趣的話。」

　　紐特在地上直起身，抬頭看向格林德沃，後者把手放上他的臉頰。

　　「你知道你想要什麼。」

　　紐特傾身向前去蹭格林德沃的褲頭，隔著布料含住他，雙手扶著格林德沃的腰。格林德沃的手穿過他的頭髮，放在那兒，充滿佔有欲。

　　「我的天啊。」

　　「噢，蒂娜，我徵求過你的意見。你拒絕了。」

　　「你真噁心。」

　　格林德沃只是笑著。他的陰莖愈來愈硬，紐特在唇下感受得到。他舔著布料，急切地哼唧，格林德沃這才提示他用上雙手。紐特小心解開褲頭，拿出格林德沃的陰莖，迅速埋頭舔過頂端。

　　 _很好，寵物。讓我看看你這張嘴能做什麼，不要停。_

　　紐特感覺到他的雙手又抓回格林德沃的腰，他一路親吻對方陰莖的柱身。他舔過底部，把格林德沃的雙球含進嘴裡，輕輕吸吮。他花了好一會兒，又吮又吸，用舌尖挑逗，才回到頂端。他張開嘴用舌頭把格林德沃的陰莖頭部納進去，用嘴唇裹住。感覺對了，紐特不住試驗，讓自己的嘴緩緩吐出格林德沃的陰莖，又含回進去，舌頭不停活動，繞著打轉。他胡亂舔著，感覺到唾液開始從下巴滴落。不重要，唯一重要的是向格林德沃獻上他的嘴。

　　紐特把格林德沃含得更深，做的時候抬頭凝視對方。他向前靠去，湊得更近，感受到格林德沃的陰莖滑回他的舌頭上。它填滿他的嘴，他拼命吸吮，吸到臉頰都凹了。

　　 _你可以做得更好。_

　　紐特感受到格林德沃的陰莖撞上他的喉嚨，他吞進去，往下吞。他鼻子壓著格林德沃的下腹，嘴唇被撐得大開，身體甚至沒有乾嘔的衝動。他一遍又一遍吞吐，格林德沃呻吟出聲，享受喉嚨柔軟內部的擠壓，他隱約有種不舒服的感覺，覺得有種他無法理解的含意。他不喜歡這種感覺，他等待腦海中的聲音把它帶走。

　　 _不用擔心，寵物，你做得非常好。恰如其分。你無需擔憂什麼，你為我表現得很乖。讓我照顧你的心靈。_

　　紐特如釋重負，不舒服的感覺消失了。他身體生出另一種感覺，遙遙遠遠的，他不太確定，但他覺得自己呼吸不了。

　　 _你不應該這樣做。我告訴你時你才呼吸。_

　　紐特感受到頭部開始旋轉，眼前出現小小的斑點飄來飄去，不過反正他和感官脫節，所以幸而，並不重要。他需要做的只是吞下格林德沃的陰莖。

　　 _別管就行了。_

　　「求求你。求求你停手。我求你了，不要傷害他。」

　　「你在求我？親愛的，我受寵若驚。你肯定很關心這個男孩。」

　　「求求你……」蒂娜的聲音沙啞破碎。

　　 _吸口氣，男孩，趁我允許。_

　　紐特從格林德沃身上退開來，大口吸氣，格林德沃把陰莖貼到他臉上。他視野幾乎一黑，他很慶幸有格林德沃支撐他的精神。

　　 _你女友很關心你。我們該看看可以讓她掉多少眼淚嗎？我讓你的精神停留在這個狀態，讓她為你哭泣。你喜歡嗎？_

　　紐特無需去想就知道他會喜歡，那把聲音知道怎樣做最好。他又用嘴唇含上格林德沃的陰莖，頭低下去，節奏穩定地操著自己的喉嚨。它每次都輕易滑進他的喉嚨，能夠為格林德沃提供一個溫暖的洞穴紐特隱約感到滿足。每次格林德沃挺進他，他就發出淫靡的水聲，他和格林德沃誰也無法控制。他滿腦子都感受到格林德沃非常滿意，他很高興。

　　格林德沃射在他臉上，紐特嘴巴張得大開，滴著唾液，有一刻，當它濺上他的臉頰，格林德沃快意呻吟，他的頭腦是清醒的。他的魔杖成了碎片，蒂娜在他身後啜泣，格林德沃的精液濺滿他一臉。他躲開，雙眼驚恐反感地睜大，他嘗試退後。但他沒有動。他僵坐數秒，回復跪姿，精液掛在他的睫毛上，塗滿他的臉頰和嘴唇。

　　然後格林德沃強大的意志籠罩了他的腦海。

　　 _我掌控你，男孩。你是個玩物、玩具、用來折磨你朋友的工具，你是我的。除了我賦予你的，你沒有別的用處，沒有意志，也沒有自己的想法。你怎敢試圖違抗我。_

　　紐特快要窒息。他不知道他在哪裡，不知道發生了什麼。有股毀滅性的力量壓向他的大腦，逼走其餘一切，愈來愈重，愈來愈重，他不知道自己會怎樣，他無力抵抗，他能做的只是努力活下來。它抓住他的思想加以扭曲，從四方八面壓迫過來，在它面前他什麼也做不了——

　　他心裡某處放棄了。

　　他仍然不知道他在哪裡，但痛楚停止了。

　　 _來。你會是個可愛的小寵物。_

　　聲音在他腦海迴盪。他感到空洞。他身邊有人說話，他幾乎要聽懂。

　　「太噁心了，你這個 _怪物！_ 如果保護巫師對你來說意味著什麼你就會放他走！」女人的嗓音，尖聲又絕望。

　　「他算不上巫師。他一天到晚和動物玩樂，看看他現在。他連魔杖都沒。」第二把嗓音語氣無聊、輕蔑。「不過行啊。你想要個拯救他的機會嗎？」

　　紐特不知道他們在說什麼。他跟不上這段對話，他也沒去試。他所做的只是等待別人告訴他做什麼。這是他唯一的用處，他思緒飄浮，直至腦海中的聲音為他指引方向。他沒有試著思考，他不知道怎麼做。

　　「你……你想要什麼？」

　　「你的一切對我來說毫無價值，蒂娜。如果你成功讓他活下來，你可以擁有他。」他面前的男人低頭看著他微笑。紐特茫然對上他的目光。「剩餘的他。」

　　「什麼——」

　　痛楚穿透紐特的胸膛，他倒在地上，女人尖叫了。


End file.
